


Little Dancer

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [16]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Matt play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dancer

Matt smiled as he sat back in his chair, watching as Techie approached, dressed in nothing but a yellow and skirt. “So...what can you do then?” he asked, keeping his voice sounding disinterested, despite the obvious interest that made his pants tight.

Techie the exotic dancer smiled, swaying his hips from side to side. “I can do a lot,” he said, putting himself in the mindset of one of the confident dancers from the Red District. He wasn’t nervous little Techie. He was confident and strong and he was going to convince this rich client to pay him for his dances. He turned around, raising his arms over his head before turning slightly to look at the other over his shoulder.

“Oh?”

He winked cheekily, moving his body again to the music that played in his head, imagining bright and colorful lights swirling around them. He spun around, his skirt fluttering around his body, hair falling over his face. He threw his head back to free his vision, humming as he stepped forward, placing his hands on Matt’s shoulders. “But...I want to see the money first,” he warned.

“I suppose I could do that,” Matt said, holding up his wallet that both knew was actually painfully empty. He watched as Techie leaned forward and took the wallet from him with his teeth, giggling as he straddled him and started to dance again, grinding himself against him. “This...is going to be a good night...”


End file.
